


Yes, Daddy

by GoldenTruth813



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Body Worship, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 09:09:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15793440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenTruth813/pseuds/GoldenTruth813
Summary: “Call me daddy,” Draco says smoothly.Harry swallows, body tensing. It should feel wrong. It is wrong. It's weird. Harry knows it is. But Harry can't figure out why something so wrong feels so right.





	Yes, Daddy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hogwartsfirebolt (lostgansey)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostgansey/gifts).



> Welp I don't know how the hell I ended up writing this but here we are. Thank you violetclarity for the beta! <3

“That’s good, Harry. Fuck, you’re so good for me.”

Harry swallows, chest heaving and legs aching. Draco’s face is awash with pleasure and Harry knows it’s because of  _ him,  _ the knowledge makes his head spin. Draco’s fingers skim down the quivering muscles at the juncture between Harry’s upper thigh and hip, nails dragging along the sensitive skin there. It’s such an inconspicuous spot, a place no one else had ever paid much attention to. But Draco pays attention to every spot on Harry’s body and fuck does it do things to Harry.

"You're doing so well, Harry. Such a good boy. You love to make me happy, don’t you, Harry? To please me?”

“Yes,” Harry breathes. “Fuck yes.” Harry’s cock is so hard it aches. He wants to come, he’s so close. He’s been so close for so long. But Draco wants him to wait and fuck, Harry wants to do what he’s told. 

“Merlin,” Draco murmurs, lips trailing from the sharp jut of Harry’s hipbone across his stomach to his belly button. Draco rests his chin there, eyes focused on Harry. “You’d do anything wouldn’t you?”

Harry holds his breath, unable to take his eyes off Draco’s face. He looks so open, so caring, and something inside of Harry breaks. “Yes,” he answers, because he knows Draco knows Harry’s limits better than he knows his own, knows Draco would never ask Harry for anything Harry didn't want to give.

“That’s... _ fuck _ , fuck you’re perfect,” Draco whispers, pressing his face into Harry’s stomach and digging his fingers into Harry’s sides as he nuzzles his nose into the soft flesh. Draco’s breath is hot and heavy against his skin as he mouths at Harry’s stomach and Harry’s cock rubs against rubs against Draco’s collarbone. 

Harry’s head spins, almost as if he’s floating.

Draco sucks hard on the spot just below his belly button until the skin is flushed dark purple. Once he’s pleased with the mark Draco presses one last chaste kiss there before dragging his teeth down over the thick trail of hair, Harry’s cock dragging up Draco’s neck.

Draco pauses, lifting his head and letting his mouth to hover just above Harry’s aching cock.

“You’ve been so good for me. You’ve made me so happy. But there’s something else...something you can do that would make me even happier.”

Harry just nods, unable to form coherent words at the sight of Draco’s neck smeared with precome and his face flushed red. He looks close to wrecked just from touching Harry, from making Harry feel good. It does something funny to Harry to know someone else gets off on his pleasure, makes him feel heady and drunk, and he wants to cry and scream, every muscle in his body taut like a string that’s ready to snap.

Harry’s body is an instrument and Draco is playing him and fuck, Harry never wants him to stop.

“Call me daddy,” Draco says smoothly.   
  
Harry swallows, body tensing. It should feel wrong. It is wrong. It's  _ weird _ . Harry knows it is. But Harry can't figure out why something so wrong feels so right.    
  
"You don't have to think, Harry. Just let me take care of you. Just be good for me, yeah?”

Harry closes his eyes, overwhelmed at the onslaught of emotions. Fuck but that sounded good. No thinking. No responsibilities. Just belonging to Draco, knowing Draco would take care of him. Harry’s instinct is to rebel against the idea–he's spent so long refusing to submit to anyone. But this, fuck this feels right.

“Okay, Daddy,” Harry whispers, the words surprisingly erotic as they fall from his mouth. Harry’s unable to open his eyes but the intake of breath from Draco is audible.

“Oh, Harry,” Draco says softly, “You’re so good for me. Fuck, I’m going to give you everything you deserve.” 

And then Draco’s mouth is on Harry’s cock, sucking hard as Draco’s hands hold him in place and Harry is lost–his heart aching as pleasure pools in his belly–but for the first time in a long time he knows someone else will find him.

  
  



End file.
